Paper Hearts - Trad
by Liliael
Summary: Taehyung était à son café préféré, qui était plutôt plein aujourd'hui. Il n'avait donc pas surpris quand quelqu'un s'assit en face de lui. Ce qui était surprenant, c'était que l'étranger lui avait glissé une note qui disait "Salut :)". Maintenant ... c'était quelque chose de nouveau. Taehyung/Jungkook (Taekook) Slash. Traduction.


Bonjour, bonsoir,

Voici une traduction d'une fanfic concernant le ( _possible *.*_ ) couple Taehyung/Jungkook, alias le Taekook.

C'est une traduction de **Paper Hearts** par _StellyBish_ qui m'a donné son accord pour vous partager son œuvre. L'histoire originale se trouve sur archiveofourown, écrite en anglais, et je vous passerais avec plaisir le lien si vous le souhaitez.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Taehyung était de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Eh bien, il était généralement de bonne humeur, sauf les jours où il devait se réveiller à 6h30 du matin. Ce n'était même pas si tôt, mais il n'était tout simplement pas un lève-tôt.

Il était donc déconcerté lorsqu'il a vu son emploi du temps pour le nouveau semestre. Ses conférences du mercredi et du vendredi commençaient à 7 heures du matin. _Pourquoi ?_ Celui qui avait fait l'horaire ne pouvait qu'être le Diable lui-même ! C'était une pure torture pour Taehyung de se lever si tôt et de se préparer à l'heure.

Il en était actuellement à sa troisième année d'université, avec une spécialisation en beaux-arts. Le cours couvrait un éventail de sujets de la photographie, la sculpture, le graphisme à la peinture. Le dernier était définitivement son préféré, il aimait tellement dessiner que c'était sa passion.

Pour en revenir à la raison pour laquelle il était exceptionnellement excité aujourd'hui – il a peint toute l'après-midi, le lundi était son jour préféré de la semaine, simplement parce qu'il avait un cours de peinture de 13h à 17h. Pour certains, cela peut sembler être beaucoup de temps, mais une fois assis devant la toile, le temps n'était jamais suffisant, du moins pour Taehyung.

Son professeur était aussi très gentil et laissait généralement les étudiants choisir quoi dessiner, il leur donnait juste un thème, un très général, ce qui donnait à chacun beaucoup de liberté. Le thème d'aujourd'hui était « Nostalgie » et le pinceau dans la main de Taehyung avait commencé à bouger tout seul lorsqu'il avait entendu ce sujet.

En moins de deux heures, il fut accueilli par le beau visage souriant de sa grand-mère. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle était décédée, mais Taehyung avait l'impression que la vieille femme était toujours à ses côtés, veillant sur lui, lui donnant de la force. Il l'aimait beaucoup et avait encore du mal à accepter le fait qu'elle ne soit plus là.

Mais en regardant le portrait qu'il venait de dessiner, un sourire apparut naturellement sur ses lèvres. Il se souvenait de toutes les fois où sa grand-mère chantait pour lui afin de l'endormir, jouait avec ses cheveux ou lui racontait des histoires sur sa jeunesse. Chaque fois qu'il visitait sa maison, il y avait l'odeur fraîche des fleurs, le jardin de la femme était son trésor. Elle le nourrissait toujours de biscuits et de chocolat chaud les après-midi froids et Taehyung aimait passer des heures et des heures à parler ou simplement écouter sa grand-mère.

Elle ne pouvait plus répondre, mais le garçon lui parlait parfois – il lui demandait conseil ou se vantait d'avoir bien réussi un examen, il lui racontait sa journée et marmonnait à quel point elle lui manquait, à quel point il voulait la voir.

Donc oui … Un portrait de sa grand-mère avec un sourire sur son visage, une fleur dans ses cheveux et une tasse fumante dans ses mains était la définition de la _Nostalgie_ pour Taehyung.

Il était vraiment satisfait du résultat, tout comme son professeur qui lui a dit qu'il voulait inclure sa peinture dans une vitrine intitulée « _Dear One_ ». Taehyung était ravi, il avait été loué de nombreuses fois au cours des années, mais c'était la première fois que ses bébés seraient montrés au monde. On l'appelait souvent un génie, parce que la plupart des gens avaient besoin de jours et de jours pour créer une œuvre d'art, mais Taehyung avait seulement parfois besoin de quelques heures, tout comme aujourd'hui, il était _vraiment_ talentueux. C'était une peinture simple, il utilisait principalement des couleurs sombres, de sorte qu'il pouvait s'adapter au thème et pourtant son travail rayonnait de _bonheur_.

Alors il était là, une heure après la fin de sa classe – dans son café préféré, buvant du Ginger Tea Latte, écoutant _Phonecert_ , une de ses chansons préférées de **10cm**. Il était vrai quand le duo s'était dissous en été, mais Jungyeol avait sorti son premier album solo le 1ier septembre et Taehyung était content de pouvoir encore écouter de nouveaux morceaux de 10cm, maintenant un artiste solo.

Le café était plutôt plein aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas une surprise, car il pleuvait dehors, non pas beaucoup, mais pas mal de gens cherchaient un abri par ce temps, ce qui était normal pour la mi-octobre.

Son nouveau semestre avait commencé i peine 3 semaines et tout allait très bien, son rêve depuis qu'il était un jeune garçon devenait une réalité, il était sur le point de devenir lui-même un artiste, tout comme les gens qu'il admirait depuis plus d'une décennie. Peut-être qu'un jour les gens regarderont ses tableaux et trouveront en eux une consolation, peut-être que ses œuvres pourraient remonter le moral de gens et les faire sourire ? Taehyung espérait vraiment qu'il sera capable de faire vivre aux gens différents types d'émotions lorsqu'ils regarderont son art.

Il était en train de faire ses devoirs. Quels devoirs, pourriez-vous demander ? Ne vous laissez pas tomber par sa majeure, il y avait beaucoup de théorie qu'il devait apprendre, mais tout cela était intéressant pour lui, alors il feuilletait les pages de son livre assez rapidement. Il avait également analysé et écrit un rapport sur quelques peintures – deux artistes célèbres dans le monde entier, un artiste coréen de son choix et un dessin d'enfant. Mais il allait probablement faire ça dans son dortoir, finir avec le livre était sa priorité pour le moment.

Soudain, la chaise de l'autre côté de la sienne fut déplacée et quelqu'un s'y assit. Taehyung n'était pas surpris et il ne levait même pas la tête pour regarder le nouveau venu, il était assez courant les où les cafés étaient pleins – de s'asseoir à une table où il y avait une personne qu'on ne connaissait pas s'il y avait une chaise disponible. Taehyung était assis seul et bien sûr, quelqu'un aimerait prendre une des places vacantes à sa table. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, vraiment.

Rien d'inhabituel ne s'était passé pendant quelques minutes, mais tout à coup une note était poussée vers son côté de la table et c'était un peu inattendu.

Il prit le petit papier et vit qu'un message écrit dessus.

 _Salut :)_

Maintenant… c'était quelque chose de nouveau.

Alors il leva finalement les yeux et rencontra de superbes yeux de biche qui le fixaient avec curiosité. Taehyung était en quelque sorte captivé par le garçon. Au premier coup d'œil, il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire – il avait les cheveux brun foncé, il portait un tee-shirt blanc et une veste noire. Taehyung ne pouvait pas voir la moitié inférieure de l'étranger, mais il pouvait deviner qu'il portait probablement un jean et des baskets ou quelque chose comme ça.

Personne n'avait jamais essayé d'entamer une conversation avec lui de cette manière, et même si c'est le garçon qui avait fait le premier pas et avait écrit le salut, il évitait maintenant les yeux de Taehyung. Était-il gêné ? C'était vraiment mignon et Taehyung aimait _vraiment_ les choses mignonnes, alors il n'hésita pas et ferma son livre.

 _Salut ^^_

Il écrit sur le petit morceau de papier et le rendit au garçon, qui le regarda quand il reçu la note. Taehyung lui jeta un coup d'œil rayonnant, son sourire en forme de boîte montrant son meilleur sourire et l'étranger regarda à nouveau la table.

Mignon, _trop_ mignon.

 _Est-ce que je te dérange ? Je pensais que tu étais en train d'étudier ?_

Taehyung ricana en réponse et secoue la tête, bien que le garçon ne pût pas le voir parce qu'il regardait toujours vers le bas.

 _Naah, c'est bon ! Il y a de la compagnie qui a l'air géniale, en fait ! ~_~_

Taehyung écrivit et rendit la note au garçon, leurs doigts se sont presque frôlés dans le processus et l'étranger l'a encore une fois regardé, avec des yeux élargis et _attirants_ , peut-être que Taehyung avait un peu trop apprécié l'expression déconcertante du garçon.

 _Je ne t'ai même pas demandé si je pouvais m'asseoir ici… Attends-tu quelqu'un ?_

Eh ben, c'était vrai. Le garçon n'avait jamais demandé, mais Taehyung était définitivement intrigué par l'autre, donc il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment.

 _Pour toi ?_

Taehyung répondit et il vit comment le pauvre garçon s'étouffait avec sa boisson.

 _Pardon, c'était trop ?_

Il ne voulait absolument pas faire peur à l'autre, mais le garçon avait souri légèrement et ce n'était pas du tout un mauvais signe.

 _Non… J'ai été un peu surpris par votre réponse. Je suis Jungkook, au fait !_

Oh, c'est vrai. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore présentés l'un à l'autre. C'était bien de pouvoir enfin mettre un nom sur son visage.

 _Tout va bien alors ? Je suis bête. Je suis Taehyung ! Enchanté, Jungkook ! hehe_

Taehyung remarqua que le petit papier était maintenant couvert par leur écriture et Jungkook ne pourrait probablement pas écrire sa réponse. Mais à la surprise de Taehyung, le garçon prit plus de notes vides de son sac à dos, qui était placé sur la chaise à côté de lui, et a répondu.

 _Oui, tout va bien :) Merci de … m'avoir parlé. Je veux dire, je ne fais pas souvent ça – interagir avec des étrangers et je t'ennuie probablement déjà –_

Jungkook ne pouvait pas finir d'écrire sa phrase, parce que Taehyung avait soudainement saisi la note de ses mains et l'action avait fait sursauter le garçon plutôt timide.

Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tu n'es pas du tout ennuyeux ! Mais vu comment tu te comportes … tu dois être en première année, n'est-ce pas ?

Taehyung montra la note à Jungkook et fut heureux lorsque le garçon hocha légèrement la tête avec un petit sourire.

 _Je le savais ! Tu ne devrais pas être si timide ! Eh bien… tu ne devrais pas être comme moi non plus, je parle trop… Écrire, je veux dire, ouais, tu comprends. Je vais arrêter maintenant, avec que tu ne te décides de partir._

Jungkook lui-même savait à quel point il était mauvais quand il s'agissait de sociabiliser. C'était en fait sa première tentative de parler à quelqu'un de son propre chef, surtout qu'il n'avait personne d'autre autour de lui, personne à ses côtés qu'il connaissait. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait décidé de s'asseoir exactement ici, en face de Taehyung.

Il y avait aussi d'autres sièges disponibles, même si sur les mêmes tables, il y avait plus d'une personne, mais il pouvait toujours s'asseoir là. Jungkook préférait s'asseoir à côté des fenêtres pour pouvoir regarder à l'extérieur, surtout un jour comme celui-ci quand il pleuvait. Taehyung était assis à l'une des tables à l'arrière du café, loin de la porte et des fenêtres, et pourtant Jungkook y était allé directement.

C'était comme si quelque chose le tirait vers l'autre, il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Il se tenait à côté de la table de Taehyung pendant une minute, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire – devrait-il s'asseoir ou simplement s'éloigner ? Jungkook choisissait habituellement la deuxième option et sortait même du café, il pouvait simplement boire son café dans son dortoir, mais … où était la magie ?

La faible musique en arrière-plan (Par exemple, _Fiction_ de **Rheehab** ajoutait de l'ambiance au café et quand Jungkook était entré dans l'établissement _Breeze_ de **B JYUN** était en train d'être joué et Jungkook pouvait voir de grands sourires sur les visages des clients. Ils étaient définitivement ravis par les pistes que le propriétaire avait choisies), les lumières, l'arôme du café dans l'air, le bavardage des gens présents, les baristas souriants, surtout son dortoir presque vide et assez froid.

Il s'assit donc en face de Taehyung, dont il ne connaissait pas encore le nom à ce moment-là. Il était sur le point de boire son café, mais ses yeux étaient collés sur le bel inconnu – les mèches caramel, qui recouvraient des parties de son visage, les lèvres qui étaient serrées en une fine ligne, le garçon semblait concentré, alors qu'il écrivait quelque chose dans son livre. Taehyung n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers Jungkook quand il s'était assis et Jungkook était complètement d'accord avec ça. Plus que bien, en fait, moins il avait d'attention, mieux c'était.

Mais étrangement … il était impatient de commencer une conversation avec l'autre.

Pourquoi ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il fit donc la dernière chose qu'il faisait habituellement et écrivit un message au garçon qui était assis en face de lui.

 _Je n'ai aucune raison de partir, tu es assez divertissant ! ^-^_

Jungkook avait répondu après un moment, Taehyung avait presque eu peur que leur conversation se termine là.

 _Wah, ça te ressemble !_

 _Quoi ?_

 _Ça : ^-^. Cela me fait penser à un lapin et tu ressembles à un lapin, alors …_

Est-ce que Taehyung en avait-il encore trop fait ? Il avait comparé quelqu'un à un lapin, ce n'était pas quelque chose de mauvais, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Jungkook ressemblait à un lapin, surtout quand il souriait et que ses dents s'affichaient.

 _Aimes-tu les lapins ?_

Jungkook gratta instantanément ce qu'il avait écrit, mais c'était encore visible et Taehyung arracha à nouveau la note de ses mains.

Le garçon se cachait maintenant le visage derrière ses mains et Taehyung lui souriait affectueusement, la gentillesse avait toujours été mauvaise pour son cœur. Taehyung était faible quand il s'agissait de petits animaux et d'autres choses de ce genre, alors il avait du mal à faire face à l'adorable peluche devant lui.

 _Je suis plus une personne chiot…_

Taehyung répondit et il pouvait voir que Jungkook jetait un coup d'œil, de sorte qu'il puisse lire le message.

 _Mais oui, j'aime les lapins. Beaucoup._

Le garçon semblait soulagé de lire ceci et avait attrapé le petit papier.

 _C'est… cool. Quel âge as-tu ?_

 _Oh, je suis ton Hyung ! J'aurai 21 ans en décembre !_

 _Hyung… keke :D J'ai eu 19 ans le 1er septembre._

 _Daebak… 4.0 était sorti à ce moment ! Tu sais, l'album de 10cm ? Je suis un grand fan !_

 _Ah oui. Je l'ai entendu, c'est bien._

 _Super sympa !_ Taehyung corrigea la phrase de Jungkook, tout en gloussant. _D'où viens-tu Jungkook-ah ? Séoul ?_

 _Non, Busan. Je suis venu ici pour étudier._

 _Moi aussi. Je suis venu ici pour étudier. Je viens de Daegu. Eh ben, je suis né là-bas, mais j'ai vécu à Geochang toute ma vie, c'est le paradis là-bas !_

 _J'aime aussi la campagne, Hyung. Elle a un effet apaisant, étant là, loin du bruit et de la grande ville. C'était comme si les gens oubliaient leurs problèmes dans ces endroits et souriaient davantage._

 _Exactement ! Comme je le pensais – les grands esprits se rencontrent._ Taehyung écrivit rapidement et sourit au plus jeune. _Bref, qu'est-ce que tu étudies ?_

 _Je me spécialise en photographie. J'aime prendre des photos depuis que je suis très jeune, alors je me suis dit… pourquoi pas ? Cela me rend heureux, alors j'ai décidé d'essayer. Ah, j'aime aussi dessiner… Je pense que je suis bon ? Mais… je n'ai montré mes dessins à personne._

Un cri perçant quitta les lèvres de Taehyung quand il lut le message ce qui rendait Jungkook un peu perplexe et maintenant, les yeux de l'aîné étaient pratiquement étincelants, ce qui rendait le garçon d'autant plus confus.

 _Respiration profonde, respiration profonde, respiration profonde … NON ! Ça ne fonctionne pas ! Oh mon dieu, je peux flipper maintenant ?_

Après avoir lu ce que Taehyung avait écrit, Jungkook était encore plus perdu à cause de l'enthousiasme de l'autre.

 _D'accord, d'accord… Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Ce que tu viens de dire – c'est la même chose pour moi, bien que ce soit tout le contraire !_

Jungkook souleva un sourcil, parce que l'explication de l'aîné l'embrouillait encore plus.

 _Quoi ?_

Taehyung regarda la note (c'était déjà la cinquième ou la sixième, ils avaient beaucoup écrit) et relut sa phrase. _Ok_ , ça sonnait mieux dans sa tête.

 _Je veux dire … ma matière principale est les Beaux-Arts. La peinture est ce que je veux vraiment faire pour gagner ma vie. Je pense que je suis bon aussi ? Mon professeur préféré a dit qu'il veut inclure une de mes peintures dans une vitrine. Ah, je ne me vante pas ! Juste dire… et prendre des photos est ma deuxième chose préférée au monde ! Donc, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que nous avons les mêmes intérêts, bien que pour moi, c'est de dessiner des superpuissances et prendre des photos._

Cela ressemblait à un roman complet, comparé à leurs premiers messages et Jungkook avait pris son temps, tout en lisant. Il était surpris que lui et Taehyung puissent être liés par les mêmes passions. Sa décision hâtive d'entamer une conversation avec l'aîné s'était avérée être l'une des meilleurs choses que Jungkook ait jamais faites dans sa vie, il était en fait fier de lui-même pour avoir pris l'initiative.

 _Je vois, c'est … génial._

Taehyung ne pouvait que rire à cause de la réponse.

 _Tu n'es pas un homme de beaucoup de mots, Jungkook-ah. Mais ça va, ce Hyung parle trop de toute façon._

Jungkook répondait habituellement comme ça – simplement, brièvement, sans ajouter beaucoup d'adjectifs ou expliquer beaucoup, mais il était heureux que Taehyung ne s'en préoccupe pas.

 _Alors … tu vas me montrer ?_

 _Te montrer quoi ?_ Jungkook griffonna, ne comprenant pas ce que l'autre voulait dire.

 _Tu as dit que tu n'avais montré tes dessins à personne, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, peux-tu me montrer ?_

Jungkook mordit sa lèvre inférieure et se tortilla sur sa chaise, il avait l'air sous pression et incertain. Il voulait vraiment montrer certains de ses dessins à Taehyung, mais l'aîné se spécialisait en Arts… Et s'il disait que le dessin de Jungkook était nul ? Eh bien, le garçon était sûr que Taehyung utiliserait une approche plus subtile et ne lui dirait pas directement, mais quand même…

Voyant l'hésitation dans les yeux du garçon et l'expression troublée sur le visage de Jungkook, Taehyung décidé d'ajouter autre chose à la note.

 _Si tu me montres certains de tes dessins, je te montrerai certaines des photos que j'ai prises. J'aime prendre des photos du paysage et des choses de ce style. Je suis fan du filtre noir et blanc, alors peut-être pourrais-tu me donner quelques conseils et je pourrais faire la même chose pour toi ?_

Jungkook fixa simplement le papier pendant quelques secondes avant de saisir son style.

 _D'accord._

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Les garçons avaient continué à faire connaissance. Ils avaient passé plus de deux heures à « parler » ce lundi pluvieux et ils avaient échangé leurs numéros avant de partir. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé à l'autre pendant qu'ils ne se voyaient pas en dehors des : _Bonjour, Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, Bonne nuit_ et d'autres choses comme ça. (Parfois Taehyung avait des appropriées à Jungkook pour améliorer sa journée et il l'a sûrement fait, surtout quand il a envoyé des chansons le matin comme _Good Morning_ de **KREAM** ). Juste parce qu'ils voulaient avoir plus à partager l'un avec l'autre quand ils se rencontraient.

Heureusement, leurs horaires étaient assez semblables et ils passaient l'après-midi au café. Taehyung buvait surtout du thé au lieu du café, parce qu'il disait que la caféine le rendait toujours trop énergique et qu'il était déjà assez vif sans elle. Jungkook avait doucement rit sous son souffle en lisant ça, parce que c'était vrai.

Taehyung apprenait de nouvelles choses sur le plus jeune à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient – comme le fait que Jungkook aimait aussi jouer à Overwatch, mais le classement de Taehyung était beaucoup plus élevé, il était un pro total à ce jeu.

Il fut surpris d'apprendre que Jungkook avait un frère aîné, qui était aussi un artiste, mais il dessinait surtout des caricatures.

Et il se sentait mal quand Jungkook lui dit que ses parents s'opposaient à son rêve. Eh bien, pas le fait qu'il puisse étudier la photographie, mais le fait qu'il puisse vouloir quitter Busan et aller à Séoul tout seul. Jungkook ne semblait pas heureux du fait que ses parents le traitent toujours comme un bébé. Il était déjà adulte et il avait besoin d'indépendance. Il vivait à Séoul depuis à peine un mois maintenant, mais il s'en sort bien jusqu'à présent, même si la foule et la circulation étaient des choses auxquelles il essayait de s'habituer.

Busan était aussi une grande ville, mais elle n'était pas comparable à la capitale.

La deuxième fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés, Taehyung avait partagé avec Jungkook le décès de sa grand-mère. Combien il l'avait aimée, le fait qu'elle l'ait pratiquement élevé. C'était agréable de pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un, de raconter son histoire.

Taehyung avait reçu des conseils très précieux pour la photographie de la part du plus jeune garçon, qui en savait vraiment beaucoup et Taehyung était fasciné par les dessins de Jungkook. Il était tellement, _tellement_ bons. C'était dommage que le garçon ne veuille pas les montrer à qui que ce soit.

Taehyung avait également montré à Jungkook certaines de ses toiles, bien sûr par son téléphone, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas apporter une peinture entière au café. Jungkook apportait souvent certaines de ses photos développées, et laissait même Taehyung garder une photo de la nuit étoilée que Jungkook avait prise l'été dernier.

Le temps passait vraiment vite lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux ensembles et les sacs à dos de Jungkook et de Taehyung étaient remplis de notes colorées où ils avaient leurs messages.

C'était vrai. Les deux communiquaient encore en utilisant de petits papiers. C'était amusant, réellement et totalement unique. Taehyung avait toujours eu un goût plutôt bizarre et il était tout à fait d'accord avec ce mode de communication étrange.

Mais au cours de la deuxième semaine, il souleva la question.

 _Jungkook-ah … Quand vas-tu me laisser entendre ta belle voix ?_

Taehyung remarqua que le garçon avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise à cause de la question, mais son expression redevint rapidement normale.

 _Tu ne parles pas non plus, Hyung. Je suis curieux de savoir comment votre voix sonne aussi…_

Maintenant Jungkook faisait presque la moue et Taehyung luttait contre l'envie de pincer les joues de l'autre. Le garçon détestait le fait que ses parents veuillent le dorloter à cet âge, donc il n'allait certainement pas aimer cette action.

 _Tu seras surpris… haha :P_

Taehyung répondit et tira réellement la langue, faisant sourire Jungkook.

 _Une belle surprise ?_

 _Je l'espère ! Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as faim ? J'ai vu qu'il y avait un gâteau au cheesecake à la fraise quand j'ai commencé mon thé._

Taehyung tourna la note vers le garçon et vit comment Jungkook avalait, imaginant probablement le goût du cheesecake. Le garçon idolâtrait les cheesecakes, le traditionnel et tous les autres types avec des confitures, des fruits ou du chocolat.

 _Super, Hyung va vous le chercher alors !_

Avant que Taehyung ne puisse se lever et courir vers le comptoir, Jungkook saisit son bras et l'arrêta. Le garçon relâcha rapidement sa main et Taehyung se sentit un peu déçu. Il avait toujours aimé le contact avec la peau, alors Jungkook – tenant sa main… Ouais, ça sonnait bien et c'était céleste.

Taehyung n'était pas un imbécile, il était conscient du fait qu'il aimait Jungkook. En tant qu'ami, bien sûr. Mais peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus ?

Avant, Taehyung attendait avec impatient ses lundis, juste pour pouvoir assister à sa classe préférée. Mais maintenant, les mardis étaient en tête de sa liste parce que Jungkook avait des cours le matin et la dernière conférence de Taehyung se terminait à 15h, donc ils avaient beaucoup de temps jusqu'au soir et passaient plus de temps ensemble.

Taehyung était toujours excité chaque fois qu'il était avec le plus jeune, Jungkook l'énergisait plus que n'importe quel café ne pourrait jamais le faire. Il aimait vraiment le visage souriant du garçon, comme il semblait beaucoup plus détendu avec lui maintenant et bon sang, Taehyung voulait même acheter un petit lapin et l'élever. Il en a presque eu un il y a quatre jours, lorsqu'il était passé devant une animalerie et qu'il avait vu quelques lapins à travers la fenêtre, il y en avait un qui se détachait – il avait de la fourrure noire et il se tenait dans le coin, loin de l'autre.

Et Taehyung pensait vraiment que le petit lapin ressemblait à Jungkook – la façon dont le garçon restait loin des autres personnes, à quel point il était timide même quand il montrait ses photos et sa fourrure noire… Taehyung avait été agréablement surpris quand Jungkook s'était soudainement montré avec des cheveux noir vendredi dernier. Ah, quel temps pour être en vie.

Mais aucun animal n'était autorisé dans le dortoir, donc Taehyung avait passé environ 10 minutes à fixer le lapin et il l'avait pris en photo avant de s'en aller, complètement déprimé.

Taehyung était également fasciné à chaque fois que le plus jeune parlait de son rêve et de la façon dont il voulait améliorer ses compétences.

« _La photographie est l'histoire que je ne parviens pas à mettre en mots_ » Jungkook avait écrit sur une des notes il y a quelques jours. « _Je sais que je ne suis pas très bavard, mais je veux vraiment transmettre mes émotions à travers la caméra, pour montrer aux autres comment le monde est à travers mes lentilles. Pour que plus de gens puissent le voir de mon point de vue. Le monde que Jeon Jungkook voit._ »

Eh bien, _merde_ … Taehyung était foutu.

Il était sûr à 99,9% qu'il était en train de développer un énorme béguin pour son nouvel ami.

Mais pouvez-vous le juger ?

Jungkook était juste… Jungkook.

Et Taehyung n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tomber amoureux du garçon.

Il avait même imaginé la sérénade du plus jeune avec _Comfort Zone_ de **BiNTAGE**. Il était sûr que Jungkook serait très embarrassé et probablement que le bout de ses oreilles deviendrait rouge, à cause de la phrase « _Je veux être ton homme._ » Ce serait adorable.

Taehyung était condamné, _ô Seigneur_.

Il se rappela qu'il était sur le point d'acheter du gâteau au fromage pour Jungkook avant que le plus jeune ne l'arrête et qu'il le regardait avec ses grands yeux remplis de points d'interrogation. Alors, Taehyung attrapa son crayon (il l'avait utilisé pour dessiner avant l'apparition de Jungkook et son style était de l'autre côté de la table, donc…) et écrivit un court message, le cachant à l'autre garçon. Il plaça ensuite la note à l'envers et se dirigea vers le comptoir.

Jungkook regarda Taehyung reculer pendant quelques secondes avant que la curiosité ne s'empare de lui et il retourna la note.

Son souffle se coinça pratiquement dans sa gorge et il relut encore et encore le court message, heureux que Taehyung ne puisse pas voir son visage en ce moment. Parce que Jungkook était sûr qu'il rougissait actuellement comme un idiot.

 _Hyung t'aime vraiment, Jungkookie. Alors, je veux t'inviter. Considère ça comme … un rendez-vous ! ;)_

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

C'était une journée plutôt froide, mais c'était une évidence puisque c'était déjà novembre. Les jeans et t-shirts déchirés que Jungkook aimait tant porter avaient dû être remplacés par des jeans normaux, des pantalons noirs et des sweats à capuche ou des pulls. Il portait même un manteau aujourd'hui, parce qu'il y avait aussi beaucoup de vent. Il pensait aussi à mettre un bonnet, mais il s'y était opposé au dernier moment. Quelque chose qu'il regrettait totalement parce que ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre complet.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il avait rencontré Taehyung pour la première fois et Jungkook était en train de marcher vers le café. Il avait l'impression d'y passer plus de temps que dans son propre dortoir, vraiment… il ne dormait que là-bas. Il travaillait habituellement ses cours et ses projets au café, avec Taehyung à ses côtés. L'ainé l'aidait souvent, même quand Jungkook ne demandait pas.

Parfois, ils écoutaient simplement de la musique, partageant les écouteurs de Taehyung ou de Jungkook. La première chanson qu'ils avaient écoutée ensemble était _Change_ by **SLCHLD** et le jeune garçon avait totalement aimé la chanson, il avait même demandé à Taehyung de la jouer une seconde fois. Ils avaient aussi les mêmes goûts musicaux et n'étaient même plus surpris. Ils aimaient aussi les mêmes types d'aliments, bien que Jungkook aimait un peu plus les épices que Taehyung et qu'il refusait définitivement d'échanger son délicieux café contre le thé sans goût que l'ancien buvait tous les jours.

Taehyung était réellement offensé quand Jungkook avait dit que le thé qu'il buvait était terrible alors que pour le plus âgé, il était sacrément savoureux. Une gorgée de la tasse de Taehyung était suffisante pour que Jungkook ne commande jamais cette chose, mais tant que l'autre aimait la boire…

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait évoqué le _rendez-vous_. Encore une fois, Jungkook ne savait même si Taehyung était sérieux à ce sujet ou s'il plaisantait. Probablement ce dernier choix puisque le plus âgé avait une personnalité plutôt pétillante et aimait faire des gaffes.

Cela n'avait pas changé le fait que Jungkook se sentait bizarre chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce message. Taehyung avait même écrit qu'il l'aimait bien…

 _En tant qu'ami._

Jungkook était toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Ils étaient amis, mais dernièrement, l'idée de rencontrer Taehyung réussissait à faire sourire Jungkook d'une oreille à l'autre.

Il ne voulait pas se tromper lui-même et penser qu'il était quelqu'un de spécial pour Taehyung. L'aîné était si amical et facile à vivre qu'il pouvait si lier d'amitié avec qui il voulait. Parfois, Jungkook se demandait pourquoi Taehyung le supportait, mais il ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant, car les après-midis avec le plus âgé étaient le temps le plus sacré de Jungkook.

Il était entré dans le café et l'avait rapidement scanné du regard. Il aperçut Taehyung tout de suite, il était assis à leur table habituelle et il semblait que l'aîné vît aussi Jungkook, parce qu'il souriait et le plus jeune agitait la main avant d'aller au comptoir pour commander un cappuccino aux noisettes.

Il se balançait d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds, _Daybreak_ de **Gaeun Lee** caressait doucement ses oreilles et le garçon pensait vraiment que le propriétaire du café devrait être un DJ ou quelque chose du genre. Son goût pour la musique était juste _wow_. Mais l'homme était plutôt vieux et ces chansons ne correspondaient vraiment pas à un club ou quelque chose du style, donc les choses allaient bien comme ça. Alors qu'il attendait que sa tasse soit préparée, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Taehyung et vit que l'aîné ne faisait que tourner son crayon, tout en inclinant la tête sur le côté, fixant le livre devant lui.

Taehyung avait juste l'air … _irréel_.

Jungkook avait toujours été un fervent admirateur de l'art et chaque fois qu'il regardait Taehyung, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le plus vieux étaient exactement la définition de l'Art – ses merveilleux et fins traits, ses doigts fins et délicats, ses longs cils, son sourire éclatant, les charmantes marques de beauté sur son visage.

Kim Taehyung était la perfection et si Jungkook était un critique, il donnerait à l'aîné un score de 100/10, à coup sûr.

Le barista avait rapidement fini avec sa commande et Jungkook prit sa tasse, qui était remplie de cappuccino chaud.

Il laissa tomber son sac à dos sur l'une des chaises et s'assit en face de Taehyung. Ils s'asseyaient parfois l'un à côté de l'autre, mais Jungkook avait un faible pour le visage de Taehyung, alors il essayait d'utiliser toutes les occasions possibles pour regarder le plus âgé et c'était assez suspect de le faire s'ils étaient assis côte à côte.

Taehyung posa son crayon et son livre sur le côté, pour qu'il puisse se concentrer pleinement sur le garçon devant lui. Jungkook devenait de plus en plus joli à chaque qu'il le voyait ou peut-être que Taehyung tombait de plus en plus profondément à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur le garçon, il ne le savait pas vraiment, peut-être que c'était les deux.

Le cappuccino sentait vraiment bon et Jungkook voulait se réchauffer, alors il prit une gorgée sans même souffler sur le liquide chaud pour le refroidir et siffla quand il se brûla la langue.

« Jungkook, ça va ? »

Ledit garçon se figea, sa langue douloureusement oubliée depuis longtemps parce que… Kim Taehyung venait de parler.

L'aîné semblait lui aussi effrayé et se couvrait rapidement la bouche.

Et tous les deux se regardaient silencieusement l'un l'autre.

Eh bien… ce qui était fait était fait.

« Je suis désolé. » Taehyung s'excuse sincèrement, tandis que Jungkook continuait de le regarder silencieusement. « Je m'inquiétais pour toi et la question a glissé de mes lèvres. J'ai tout gâché, hein ? »

À sa grande surprise, Jungkook secoua la tête en réponse et lui sourit. Taehyung ne pouvait que soupirer de soulagement.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda à nouveau Taehyung, d'une voix moins alarmée et le garçon hocha la tête. « Alors… ma voix… on me dit souvent qu'elle ne correspond pas vraiment à mon apparence ou quelque chose comme ça… Était-ce une belle surprise ? »

Un autre signe de tête de la part du cadet et Taehyung sourit timidement.

Jungkook aimait sa voix.

Jungkook n'était pas en colère contre lui pour avoir parlé tout à coup.

Jungkook lui souriait.

C'était… _putain_ d'incroyable.

« Il est temps de rendre la pareille, Jungkook-ah ! C'est à ton tour de dire quelque chose ! » Taehyung gazouilla avec excitation et aimait la façon dont le nom du plus jeune se détachait facilement de sa langue, cela sonnait si bien. Taehyung mourrait d'envie de dire le nom de Jungkook depuis des semaines.

 _C'est mon tour, hein ?_

Jungkook se le répéta dans sa tête et serra les poings sous la table.

C'était inévitable. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à se parler à travers des notes et des textes pour le reste de leur vie.

Jungkook savait que ce jour viendrait, tôt ou tard.

C'était beaucoup plus tôt que prévu et il n'était pas prêt, mais il était temps.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer à mentir à Taehyung, droit dans les yeux.

Il prit donc une profonde et nécessaire respiration avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

 **Salut, Hyung.**

Taehyung était doué pour lire sur les lèvres, alors il était presque sûr que c'était ce que Jungkook avait dit ou essayé de dire, parce qu'aucun son n'avait quitté les lèvres du garçon quand il avait parlé.

Jungkook pouvait le voir… Taehyung attendait qu'il dise quelque chose d'autre, qu'il parle, mais un sourire triste apparut sur le visage du garçon et il comprit finalement…

Les yeux de Taehyung s'étaient élargis, il n'était vraiment pas doué pour simuler ses émotions, il était absolument choqué.

Pendant tout ce temps…

Ce n'était pas que Jungkook ne voulait pas lui parler et utiliser des notes à la place.

C'était juste que Jungkook…

… ne pouvait pas parler.

Après la réalisation, c'était Taehyung qui était resté sans voix. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et Jungkook … il évitait les yeux de l'aîné et Taehyung détestait ça.

« Jungkook … Pourquoi ? Je… Bordel, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi. »

Le plus jeune refusait toujours de lever la tête, alors Taehyung arracha une page de son carnet de notes et sortit un style de son étui. Jungkook était habituellement celui qui sortait les morceaux de papier qu'il utilisait et maintenant, c'était logique… Pourquoi le garçon avait tant de billets vides, qu'il les transportait dans son sac à dos, _il en avait simplement besoin_.

Taehyung attrapa les mains de Jungkook et il put sentir comment l'autre se tendit, mais ne le repoussa pas. Taehyung en profita pour lui donner le style et glissa la page vide vers le garçon.

« Regarde-moi. »

Il répéta, fermement cette fois, en s'accrochant toujours aux mains de Jungkook et le garçon rencontra finalement ses yeux.

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu dit plus tôt ? » Taehyung demanda et relâcha les mains de Jungkook pour qu'il puisse écrire sa réponse.

Jungkook avait l'air réticent, Taehyung pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Il avait peur que le garçon s'enfuie, s'il ne voulait pas s'expliquer, alors d'accord Taehyung l'accepterait, mais le plus jeune l'ignorant ? Pas moyen.

« S'il vous plaît, Jungkook. Juste … parle-moi … » Taehyung voulut se frapper pour avoir dit ça et le regard blessé dans les yeux de Jungkook le fit juste se sentir pire. « Je veux dire … à ta manière. À votre rythme. Je ne te mettrai pas la pression. Si tu veux, j'arrête de parler aussi ! On peut encore utiliser les notes pour… »

Le discours de Taehyung fut coupé quand il vit que Jungkook saisissait le stylo et écrivit quelque chose sur le papier.

 _Non. N'arrête pas de parler, Hyung._

Taehyung était heureux que Jungkook ait finalement écrit quelque chose et lui envoya un sourire rassurant. « D'accord, je vais continuer à parler. Mais me diras-tu pourquoi tu as gardé ce secret si longtemps ? »

Taehyung s'appuya sur sa chaise, parce qu'il semblait que Jungkook voulût écrire quelque chose de plus long et qu'il voulait laisser le garçon verser son cœur sur le morceau de papier.

Jungkook écrivit et écrivit, Taehyung écouta la respiration du garçon tout en fixant son visage. Il fut étonné de voir à quel point Jungkook griffonnait rapidement mot après mot.

Après avoir terminé, Jungkook poussa lentement la page recouverte d'écriture vers Taehyung, étudiant son visage, en attendant une réaction.

 _J'étais embarrassé… de qui je suis. J'ai toujours utilisé mon handicap comme excuse … une excuse pour mon incapacité à communiquer avec les gens. Je sais que parfois les mots ne sont pas nécessaires et pourtant, je me suis toujours senti peu sûr de moi. Les gens m'ont toujours jugé et m'ont toujours eu en pitié. Même mes propos ne voulaient pas me laisser venir dans la grande ville, ils pensaient que je ne pourrais pas survivre par moi-même, que je ne pourrais pas prendre soin de moi. Et je voulais que quelqu'un m'aime pour ce que je suis – le Jeon Jungkook qui aime jouer avec des jeux, qui adore prendre des photos et qui aime boire du café. Pas le garçon qui ne sait pas parler, pas ce faible Jeon Jungkook qui évite toujours les gens, de peur qu'ils le jugent mal sans même le connaître …_

« Idiot. » Taehyung marmonna dans sa barbe et fronça les sourcils à cause du message. « Pensais-tu que je serais comme ces gens qui n'essaieraient même pas de connaître tout en t'évitant ? »

Jungkook s'attendait à n'importe quel type de réaction, tout sauf à ceci. Il pensait que Taehyung serait en colère contre, mais l'aîné avait l'air plutôt contrarié.

« Rien n'aurait changé entre nous ! Je pensais ce que j'ai dit, Jungkook… Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup. » Taehyung avoua alors et il ne manqua pas la façon dont le visage du plus jeune rougit à cause de ses mots. « J'aime passer du temps avec toi, écouter de la musique avec toi, te montrer mes peintures ou encore les photos que j'ai prises, parler de certains de mes camarades de classe ennuyeux, en apprendre davantage sur toi. Le fait que tu ne puisses pas parler … ça ne change rien. J'attends toujours avec impatience nos après-midis, les heures que nous passerons ensemble, à nous écrire des notes, à faire nos devoirs ensembles. Le seul regard que je n'aurai jamais, c'est de ne jamais pouvoir entendre ta voix. Parce que je suis sûr que ça aurait été beau… comme tout quand il s'agit de toi, Jungkook. Tout en toi est beau. »

Taehyung faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il vit les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues du garçon. Il pensait qu'il s'était trompé, qu'il avait dit quelque chose qui avait rendu Jungkook mal à l'aise, mais même si le garçon pleurait, Taehyung n'avait jamais vu un sourire plus éclatant sur visage et dieu…

Jungkook avait l'air adorable même quand il était en pleurs.

Leurs boissons étaient oubliées depuis longtemps, la tasse du plus jeune ne fumait plus et il n'avait pas besoin d'un café chaud pour le réchauffer un jour de novembre, parce que les mots de Taehyung l'avaient déjà fait.

Jungkook se sentit comme la personne la plus chanceuse pour pouvoir entendre cela, de nul autre que Taehyung. Taehyung, toujours souriant, attentionné et doux, qui a toujours l'éloge de ses dessins et lui a dit que ses photos étaient exceptionnelles. Jungkook ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie antérieure pour mériter quelqu'un comme Taehyung à ses côtés. Un garçon gentil qui serait toujours là pour le réconforter.

Et Jungkook se sentait vraiment idiot de ne pas avoir partagé son secret avec Taehyung plus tôt.

Taehyung aurait compris, il l'aurait accepté tel qu'il était.

Mais pour Jungkook, Taehyung était comme un beau rêve, qui pouvait disparaître à tout moment. Il ne voulait pas que le rêve soit terminé, le bonheur qu'il ressentait quand il était avec le plus âgé était quelque chose qu'il voulait pouvoir ressentir tout le temps.

Mais son secret était maintenant révélé, il avait avoué et Taehyung était toujours là, assis devant lui comme d'habitude, son gribouillage précédent remplacé par un sourire éblouissant, en disant : « C'est bon, c'est bon. Ne pleure pas » avec sa voix angélique.

Jungkook s'essuya le visage avec sa manche et saisit à nouveau le stylo, cachant ce qu'il écrivait des yeux indiscrets de Taehyung.

L'aîné fit la moue et commença à pleurnicher, appelant le nom de Jungkook, exigeant son attention, mais le garçon l'ignora. Il avait l'air totalement immergé dans ce qu'il faisait – écrire un nouveau message très important et quand il finit, il donna la note à Taehyung.

 _Bonjour, je m'appelle Jeon Jungkook, j'ai 19 ans et je suis muet depuis ma naissance. Je suis assez timide et réservé. Je pense que je suis un peu ennuyeux, mais je ne suis pas une mauvaise personne. Je n'abandonne jamais mes objectifs tant que je ne les ai pas atteints, alors je suppose que cela me rend plutôt cool ? Je peux être très drôle parfois aussi. Mais je peux aussi être très lunatique et éviter de répondre à des textes quand je ne suis pas d'humeur. Mais si tu es d'accord avec une personne comme moi… J'adorerais être ton ami._

Taehyung trouvait la note attachante, mais cela le peinait aussi de lire à quel point Jungkook se voyait moins bien qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? C'était un petit lapin mignon et Taehyung adorerait le câliner toute l'après-midi et lui dire encore et encore à quel point il était parfait. Jungkook méritait d'être arrosé de tout l'amour du monde, il ne pouvait y avoir d'opinions différentes à ce sujet.

Jungkook fut surpris quand l'aîné ne dit rien et, à la place, tourna la page de l'autre côté tout en prenant le stylo dans la main de Jungkook, écrivant son propre message.

Jungkook utilisa le temps qu'il lui laissait pour prendre une bonne gorgée de son café, c'était doux, mais il pouvait encore sentir la caféine, exactement comme il l'aimait. Il joua avec sa tasse pendant quelques secondes de plus avant que le morceau de papier soit poussé dans ses mains et il ne pouvait que sourire, alors qu'il lisait ce que l'autre avait écrit.

 _Salut, je m'appelle Kim Taehyung et j'ai bientôt 21 ans. Je franchis souvent la ligne et dis des choses bizarres, je suis assez particulier et je suis un passionné des chiots et de Van Gogh. Les animations Ghibli possèdent une grande partie de mon cœur. Je parle beaucoup, peut-être même trop, mais je peux être créatif et mes blagues ne sont pas si mauvaises. Je suis un vrai maladroit et me laisser entrer dans une cuisine est plutôt dangereux. Je peux parfois être assez ennuyeux, mais je m'occupe toujours des gens que j'aime. Donc… si tu es d'accord avec une personne bizarre comme moi… alors j'espère que nous pourrons rester amis, pour très longtemps._

Jungkook saisit instantanément le stylo et n'écrivit qu'un seul mot, ce qui fit rire Taehyung.

 _Copieur._

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Cette journée avait certainement servi de nouveau départ pour eux.

Et Taehyung espérait vraiment qu'un jour….

Jungkook serait plus qu'un simple ami.

Mais il ne savait pas grand-chose…

Parce que Jungkook espérait la même chose.

Le garçon rêvait d'un jour où il pourrait appeler Kim Taehyung…

Son petit ami.

 **Beautiful things don't ask for attention.** * - James Thurber.

* * *

* _Les belles choses ne demandent pas d'attention._

Voici les musiques citées dans l'histoire (disponible sur Youtube) :

 _Phonecert_ de **10cm** : /watch?v=N1x1FlHtfcU

 _Fiction_ de **Rheehab** : /watch?v=tYvHdzBQDfY

 _Breeze_ de **B JYUN** : /watch?v=77ndqNZr0Xc

 _Good Morning_ de **KREAM** : /watch?v=GUPeKqn0poo

 _Comfort Zone_ de **BiNTAGE** : /watch?v=YvytoOa7-GQ

 _Changement_ de **SLCHLD** : /watch?v=v1GJmDGS88w

 _Daybreak_ de **Gaeun Lee** : /watch?v=6tddnNbokUI

Merci d'avoir lu cette traduction.


End file.
